Mi soledad
by el santo pegaso
Summary: Este fic es muy cortito y unico capitulo, desde ya espero que sea de su agrado. Atte. El santo, Reviews anonimos.


De nuevo me tiene aquí con otros de mis fic, espero que les guste y que no sea demasiado dramático. Atte. El Santo.

Aquí estoy nuevamente en la terraza de la torre, tal como solíamos hacerlo, mirábamos el hermoso amanecer, sentíamos la suave brisa en nuestros rostro, yo te miraba, te veía tan hermosa, luego nos besábamos y bajábamos a la sala donde estaban nuestros amigos, simplemente era feliz, pero ese maldito día en donde Slade nos reto en duelo, en donde por protegerme te interpusiste entre medio de mi y del letal rayo que venia en dirección mía, yo había cerrado los ojos espere el impacto pero este nunca llego, cuando abrí los ojos y vi. El rostro de Slade que caída muerto y luego te vi.

Estaba tirada enfrente mió, y un enorme charco de sangre empezó a cubrir el lugar donde estaba, hay fue donde comprendí que fuiste tu quien mato a Slade y a su ves recibiste el impacto por mi, te tome rápidamente entre mi brazos grite como un loco, y salí rápidamente de hay junto a los demás que venia atrás mió, yo la verdad ni me di cuenta solo quería llegar rápido al hospital, mientras en el camino yo te pedía que fueras fuerte, que no me dejaras, pero mis palabras fueran calladas por un fugas beso tuyo y a su ves tus palabras hicieron que me detuviera, me miraste a los ojos, yo no quería ver la verdad pero esa mirada me lo decía todo estabas muriendo, me sentí un miserable, por no haber impedido aquello, tu simplemente me sonreíste, una lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, me pediste que me quitara la mascara que querías ver mis ojos por ultima ves, yo te deposite suavemente en el piso, luego me quite la mascara, nuestros ojos se miraron intensamente, me pediste que fuera fuerte y que su muerte no sea el motivo para perder mis esperanza, yo solo le dije, que no se preocupara que todo iba a salir bien, ella me negó con la cabeza, puso su mano en mi rostro que estaba cubierto de lagrimas, yo tome su mano y la bese, luego me pediste un beso, yo me acerqué a ti y nuestros labios se fusionaron, en ese instante sentí como tu vida se iba, sentí ese beso como tu despedida, luego que rompiste el beso, y con una sonrisa me dijiste cuanto me amabas y cerraste tus ojos para ya nunca volverlos abrir, te volví a tomar entre mis brazos, mientras intentaba hacerte volver, pero era inútil tu ya te habías ido, en ese momento quise quitarme la vida, pero las palabras de mis amigos, quitaron esas ideas de mi mente, Strafire, chico bestia y Cy, estaban al lado mió llorando tu partida, aunque ellos no comprenderán el inmenso dolor que sentí en ese instante, me quede unos minutos abrazándote con la esperanza que esto fuera solo una pesadilla de la cual iba a despertar y en donde tu me dirías, que solo fue un sueño y que estabas conmigo, pero se que esto no es un sueño, se que es mi cruda realidad en donde tu ya no estas, luego de unos días, recorro la torre, y llego hasta tu cuarto entro en el, esta tal cual como tu lo has dejado, me arrimo a tu cama miro todo lo que hay dejaste, unas lagrimas vuelven a salir, no lo puedo evitar me duele tanto no verte aquí, no oír tu vos, no ver tu sonrisa esa que solo me regalabas a mi, salgo de tu habitación, realmente estoy destrozado, así que me dirijo a tomar mi moto y salir de este lugar que solo me trae tus recuerdos, así salgo por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, hasta que me doy cuente que estoy enfrente donde tu descansas, tomo valor y entro a este sitio en donde los seres queridos encuentran su descanso, recorro el lugar hasta llegar a donde estas tu, me bajo de la motocicleta y me paro enfrente donde descansas, mis piernas se doblan y caigo de rodillas miro las palabras escritas en tu epitafio... _( RACHEL) RAVEN, SIEMPRE VIVIRÁS EN EL RECUERDO DE TUS AMIGOS Y COMPAÑEROS, QUE TE RECUERDAN CON GRAN AMOR._ Luego mis ojos se detienen en la pequeña placa que te deje... _RACHEL, SIEMPRE ESTARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN, Y ALGÚN DIA ESTEREMOS JUNTO, HASTA ESE DIA ESPÉRAME, ( DICK ) ROBIN._ Luego de unos minutos me levanto y me dirijo otra ves hasta nuestro hogar, sin antes decirte cuanto te amo, una ves en la torre subo a la terraza con la esperanza de verte hay, sonriéndome, diciéndome cuanto me amas, pero eso no ocurre ya que tu no estas aquí, me asome a la baranda miro este hermoso amanecer, y en el me parece verte a lo lejos que me miras y me sonríes, yo me quito la mascara para que puedas ver mis ojos, luego tu imagen desaparece, así como lo hace mi felicidad, y mis palabras son llevadas por la brisa... Te amo.


End file.
